1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the distribution and dispensing of water. More specifically, the invention relates to methods and devices for transferring or distributing water from a water source to a consumer while preserving water quality.
2. Background of the Invention
Transferring high quality water from a source to consumers in a way that preserves the quality and taste of the water is a necessary process in many parts of the world. In areas of water demand where there is a lack of local water, or that water is scarce or polluted, transporting water is the only solution to meet the demand. Numerous methods and devices exist to meet water demand.
For example, water can be frozen and transported in solid form. This, however, has a negative impact on the taste of the supplied water. This is believed to be at least in part due to the separation of salts from the water during freezing. The salts, calcium, magnesium and other components sink to lower levels in the water volume, meaning the water does not contain optimum levels of these components.
Bottles or other packaging can be employed, however, they can be mishandled, such as through exposure to heat, which deteriorates the taste and quality of the water. Existing methods and devices sacrifice taste and quality for ease of transport. That is not to suggest that freezing and packaging water creates for superior transportability, as handling large blocks of ice has inherent challenges and risks. However, they also introduce unnecessary risks of contamination through handling and processing.
German Patent Application No. 1973002354422 discloses transport of water from a source to a consumer by freezing water. This results in decreased quality and incurs all the technical problems of handling ice.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,992 teaches the circulation and cooling of transported water can take place immediately before supplying the water to the consumer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,166 also relates to circulating and cooling water at the location of the consumer. Both of these patents are related to solving related but different problems in water distribution, while failing to address the present need to provide method and devices for improved distribution of water from a source to a consumer while maintaining water quality and taste.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,776 addresses the challenge of removing pollutants from transported drinking water, however, it also fails to address the unique challenges designed to be met by the present invention.
British Patent Publication 2,278,388 discusses solutions to the problem of recycling and treating waste water, which again is a contribution to the art but not a solution to the present problem.